


What's Left of Me

by SaltyWords (agent4hire22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Despair, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Season/Series 11, Short One Shot, pre-episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/pseuds/SaltyWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* Based off <a href="http://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/142722669540/ibelieveinthelittletreetopper-destiel-hug-in">this post</a> and <a href="http://auredu87.tumblr.com/post/142790471607/supernatural-11x23-spn11-jensenackles?is_related_post=1">these photos</a> from the finale (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPe1PqdtjRU">11x23 Alpha and Omega</a>)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this idea was just flitting around my head this evening and I had to get it out. Just a little quickie to satisfy my brain.

"Wait. I gotta say something." Dean straightened, fought the urge to touch Cas' collar, and tug his tie straight. He wanted to run a hand down his coat, and feel the warmth that sat under it. If he didn’t do it now, he’d never get another chance. This was the last time. The clock had run out. Dean was overdue on twice-borrowed time. All at once, it felt like he’d been stalling this moment for seven fucking years, and simultaneously had it ripped out from under his feet. There was no more time to waste, and not more chances to burn.

Sunlight bled shadows through the trees and eased plight from the tombstones. If it was nothing else, it was a beautiful day.

"Cas,” Dean said, and the name just managed itself from his throat. Peeled from the lining and left his brain raw. It’d sat in there so long waiting for this moment, it’d begun to rot. “If the world wasn't endin', and I got to have a happily ever after, I'd want it to be with you."

Years in the making, that statement was so quiet, so goddamn simple, it seemed a foregone conclusion. But, even so, it still seemed to floor Cas like a punch to the gut. He choked and swallowed. Throat jumping as he clenched fists at his sides. He fought the desire to grab Dean’s coat. Tight handfuls of denim would stop all of this. Dean wouldn’t have to be a bomb, Amara would seal back into the Mark, and the world would right again.They’d go have burgers and shakes. Dean would sit down and finally tell Cas that he was a simple man and he just wanted simple things. That going to bed with someone at night was only half as good as waking up with them in the morning. That he was tired of chasing meaningless trysts, and that his room was just too damn empty. 

Mostly he was sick of acting like there wasn’t a fucking canyon through the middle of his heart with Cas’ name carved into it.

But, Cas stopped himself. Always fingertips away, neither one of them ever managed to close the space. And even this moment seemed to be no exception.Those eyes ate a hole through Dean, and there was nothing to replace the emptiness they left behind. The glaze of tears in them rivaled the night sky for beauty, and fought rank with the stars. “I understand,” Cas said quietly, warm gravel and love.

His hand faulted forward, much to Dean’s surprise, and he wrapped the edges of Dean’s shirt in tight fingers. Coddled it like fine silk and swollen promises.Tears broke through his face, painted pain as they pooled pink in Cas’ cheeks, and Dean felt his own echo the flush. A thousand things unsaid sat bleeding in his expression, in that thick pause. In those tightly clasped fingers and tighter lips. Dean found himself wondering one more time what Cas tasted like. How soft his mouth was, and if a kiss really would turn him inside out as he expected it would. 

“I want you to know,” Cas’ throat jumped. “Despite everything, you’ve always been mine.”

Dean staggered a thumb to his chin, edged it at the curve of his jaw, then pulled him into a tight hug.

It all made sense now.

A touch of skin was nothing when they already shared a heart.


End file.
